


Independence Day

by evenhappierthanjane



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Fourth of July, One-Shot, crack-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenhappierthanjane/pseuds/evenhappierthanjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie and William spend their first Fourth of July as a couple together....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea when I was watching the fireworks on the Fourth and a skyscraper was in the way..... It is late and it was typed out on my phone, so my apologies for the wait and any errors. Hopefully this is enough of a crack-fic to get someone through until LBD fic picks up again.

She woke up from the light streaming in through the window. _"What time is it?" _she thought as she rolled away from Will to check her phone. _"10 AM? We haven't ever slept that long." _She thought as Will yawned, ran his fingers through his hair, and reached for his glasses.____

"Hey" she said leaning toward him for a quick peck. 

"Hey" he responded with a smile. 

She giggled, "We have broken our record, Will. It's 10 AM."

"Well, Lizzie, the Fourth of July does have it's advantages......." He said as he leapt up and headed for the shower.

After they were both clean, they both went to lay out their clothing..... Lizzie couldn't help but mock his choice a little bit. 

"Really, Will? White dress shirt, navy blue suspenders, red tie, and dark ironed jeans? It's like you're a business casual Uncle Sam." She elbowed him playfully 

"Like your choice is any better? At least I maintain my respectability with my outfit. Starred shorts, Red striped blouse and a blue tank top underneath? Please tell me that you aren't planning on wearing those huge white sunglasses too." 

She leaned up to him "Only if you wear you wear your newsie hat."

"Fair enough, I'll go and retrieve it."

"See, I knew you really like those glasses!"

"Maybe I just love your giggle when I put the hat on." 

"If that is the case then I really don't deserve you, William."

He strutted towards her "No, you really don't deserve me," He stopped when he reached her and leaned down til his face was almost touching hers and smiled "Elizabeth." She pulled his tie until he was kissing her, and then her stomach growled. 

"C'mon big boy, let's get some food. And seeing as it is a national holiday, I mean greasy, deep fried, artery-closing, food." 

"As you wish, but only because it is a national holiday."

"So, what are the plans for today?" Lizzie asked as they stepped out of a pancake shop. 

"Well, Fitz and Brandon are having their annual cookout at the park at one. Me and Gigi go every year... Usually, afterwards we go out to the veterans memorial for a bit and then go out to eat. Then we go to the pier to watch fireworks, but this year I actually have a business party at about 9. I know that missing the fireworks is a big deal, but I was hoping a representative from Livery Productions would attend." 

"I think I could find someone to go, it sounds like something the CEO might want to attend."

"Thank you."

"No, problem. It sounds like a good opportunity and seeing you at a cookout is enough celebration for me." She pecked his cheek and dragged him towards the car......

They drove around until they spotted Gigi's car in a parking lot. As Lizzie grabbed the giant bowl of potato salad she prepared, Will spotted an afro among the sea of people.

"Hey, you guys, Happy Fourth of July!" Lizzie said as she hugged Gigi, Brandon, and Fitz. Then she asked "Where should I put this?" and Brandon led her to one of the picnic tables.

"Are you guys still on for tonight?" Will asked. 

"Yeah, GGD has the key, and I have the supplies. Don't worry Darcy, we got your back." Fitz replied, as Lizzie returned to the group. 

They pulled into the driveway around seven. As Lizzie went up to get ready, Will checked his got a text from Fitz. _All systems go, just remember to put the bubbly and strawberries in your trunk._

Will got into the shower just as Lizzie was getting out. He went straight to his closet and got out a tuxedo. He finally finished getting ready and went downstairs to prepare the champagne and strawberries and put it in his trunk. As he reentered the house he heard the sound of heels. He checked his appearance in a mirror and then went in search of her. He found her in the kitchen, texting, or rather, by the "selfie" she just took, snapchatting. 

"Gigi and Lyds wanted to see my 'pretty self' before we left. Speaking of which, how do I look Will?" She proceeded to turn around to show off her blue dress. It was slinky and strapless and had a line of crystals underneath the bust. He smiled and went in to kiss her, but received a mild slap with her clutch. 

"You can mess up my face after the party, William."

"Well, then, come along, Elizabeth."

They got into the car and he pulled kerchief from his pocket and told Lizzie to hold still, while he tied it around her eyes. 

"Wait, you mean to tell me that this is a scheme? William Darcy. I am appauled. Now I may never go to any business events with you again." He silenced her with a kiss and then started driving. He parked in his assigned spot and then got in the trunk and pulled out the Champagne and strawberries. He proceeded to go and help Lizzie out of the car. He then got out his keys and opened the door for her. He led her to the elevator and pressed the button for the roof. He pulled her out and then set the champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries on the table that was out. Will then returned to her, and kissed her, although this time he removed the kerchief. Once it was removed, Lizzie pushed him and looked around. They were on the rooftop of Pemberley and it was covered with blankets, pillows, and candles. She turned back to face Will, smiled, and then ran and jumped into a pile of blankets. 

"I couldn't think of a better view for the fireworks this evening." He said as he joined her in the pile of blankets. 

"Neither could I. Thank you, Will, this is perfect." 

"I'm glad. Although, now do I have your permission to fully ruin your face?" 

"You have until the fireworks start." She said with a smile as she pulled his tie towards her.


End file.
